Between the Gods:Chapter 4
by Kasukichan
Summary: With poor little Esther's mind on the verge of breaking forever the mischievous Loki has taken her in his clutches to "seal the deal" whether she wants to or not. Will Thor make it in time? We shall see


Chapter 4 -

**His suit of armor shone with the light of a thousand suns. A broad sword rested in the man's hands and eyes peered through all time and space, to every world's every moment as it happened. He was Heimdall, and the farthest smallest voice was ringing loud in his ears as his name was called forth from the vortex.**

**Heeding the girl's words, the gate keeper was almost in disbelief of the cries he conceived. The man whom stood in the same spot each day protecting the entrance to Asgard, now sent several messengers swiftly down the Bifröst to the great hall of Odin where Thor sat, watching over the kingdom.**

**Entering the main hall the men slowed their pace, coming to a stop before the god of thunder. "Sire…" One of the men called.**

**Turning to face them Thor's face was that of astonishment seeing such a fuss in the hall. "What is wrong? Has something breached our borders?"**

"**Heimdall sends us. It is Lady Esther, she calls to you. Something has happened…"**

**Thor's heart skipped a beat at the name of his beloved cleric back on earth. Now he was marginally defensive. Esther would never call to him so feebly. "What is wrong with Esther? Do not voice a tragic end that has befallen her…"**

"**She has not fallen. But…" They looked about at each other; none of the men could bring themselves to utter such a name.**

"**Speak!" Thor demanded "There is not time to waste! Please, tell me what has happened!"**

"**She speaks the name of your brother, Loki…" Finally one of them muttered.**

**That was all he needed to hear. One little name to bring back so much pain in his heart. Thor's demeanor shifted from worry, to anger. Clenching fists, Thor's gaze met Odin's. "I am leaving." The Allfather simply nodded as Thor called to the men. "Tell Heimdall to open the Bifröst, now." He demanded as the warrior set out on his journey to earth.**

Esther awoke in her bed to the sound of Grímhildr resonating with the coming storm on her side table. She was no longer in such pain. She actually felt rather blissful, save for finding herself in nothing but a nighty. Letting out a sigh of reprieve she turned on her side cuddling her sheets to her cold body as chill bumps arose on her skin from the still unfixed window.

"Wait…" These were not sheets, but a man's bare-chested body lay next to her. Hands hastened to her eyes rubbing them to better clear her vision. "Loki, what're you-" A finger slid down her lips to hush her words. She must go along with his doings as to not alter his thoughts of her. She knew for a fact this was not right, but if things were ruined now, she had no idea what he might do.

"You do not know how much I have longed for you." She heard whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Esther's heart raced anxiously. "A-And I, you… Loki…" She replied. Her words stuttered like a diminutive breeze under Loki's vigorous strength. His body shifted to lightly lie on top of Esther's, hips suggestively working themselves towards her in his greatest act of feigned ardor yet. Esther could hardly breathe… was this it? Was she truly going to lose herself to such a villain? These memories she'd held so dear to her heart up until now, they could not be true. She refused to believe it. Not with the display of agony that'd taken her just that day. Yet, the sentiment that she'd been forced to feel… Memories wavered in her mind from Thor to Loki and back to Thor. What was going to happen if she could not break free from his tightening grasp?

Loki brushed a hand through Esther's hair leaning his lips down to meet hers moving to lightly kiss down her body. Arousal sprung forth within her making it harder and harder to think straight. She let out a staggered breath as her jumbled mind melted beneath the god's stalwart body. Wait, this isn't right… why was her mind in such turmoil over something so easy to figure out!? The one sure fire thing she knew for certain, was Loki was not whom he made himself out to be.

"Thor, her memories were of Thor!" She thought as her face got hot, eyes watering at the strain to remember.

The god could feel her body rejecting him as a hand slid down her side, resting on the warmth of her thighs. "Loki, I-" An attempted plea was silenced and pushed away with a mouth pressed to her own, constraining out a groan. This god was not going to just let things go as was. Hands vigorously ventured the female's body. He could feel her slipping farther and farther from his grasp as she struggled away from him with each attempt he made towards the girl's purity. Loki stopped and waited for the girl's gaze to meet his. Stares meeting, he brushed the cherry red hair from her face holding the girl still in deep hypnosis. An internal strain on her mind to separate their bodies drove Esther mad as she was adhered to the spot she lay in by muscular arms. Soon, she was unable to even hold thought as hypnosis slowly took over her form.

This was the end for everything she held close to herself. She was going to be taken by this vicious man, and Thor would… In that instant, tears fell in buckets from her eyes. The god paused, ties breaking from the cleric's mind. These tears, the same ones that'd caught him off guard at their first meeting while she slept, the only thing that'd been able to capture his cold heart, but why?

As control returned, a moment of weakness caught the man off-guard giving Esther a great opportunity. A final rush of energy surged through her, channeling powers she held deep within herself. Lacing hands together in front of her she called out a spell, to free herself from the grasp of the demon.

A flash of light lit the room, causing Esther's mind to explode with what'd been sealed away all that time. Anger overcame her and a hand reached out, summoning forth Grímhildr to her grasp.

A storm of thunder and lightning brewed in the sky causing violent winds. What seemed to be a tornado touching down to earth, came Thor as the Bifröst sent him to the place he'd first arrived at in this world. Fear, anger, and worry swelled his very being beyond the point of recollection. He could feel Grímhildr's power rising with each waking moment in the direction of a great light, peering out from Esther's home. Without a moment's hesitation the thunder god was airborne once more flying quickly, hurtling towards the hammer resonating with his own, and hopefully, his lover with it.

Stairs among stairs would not slow his pace through the castle. This energy was surely that of Esther and Grímhildr. A loud crash could be heard from behind closed doors and Thor felt his heart jump near out of his chest.

"ESTHER!" the god called out in anguish. Mjölnir was hurled end over end, bashing the door from its hinges sending it flying out the broken window. All went silent as Thor stood brawny, breathing heavily, and angered in the now gaping hole in the wall, hammer drawn in his reddening hand.

The canopy to the bed cracked, crashing down upon Esther. In her final ounce of strength, the cleric swung Grímhildr at the collapsing wood, shattering it to pieces amongst her room. Dropping the war hammer to the ground, Esther fell to her knees in defeat. Loki stood before the girl glaring her down, unfazed by the shards that flew around him. He held a staff much taller than himself humming with power and turned his attention to Thor, wicked smile wide across his face. "How fitting that you would join us at such an intimate moment."


End file.
